White Day JūdaixAsuka
by Ayu-Chan12
Summary: El White Day, es el día en donde los chicos deben regalarle algo a la chica de quien recibieron y comieron chocolate en San Valentin.


Un día normal.

Así lo catálogo Jūdai hasta hace unos cuantos minutos.

Claro, su no fuera por Sho y Kenzan se hubiera quedado dormido (Como siempre) y no hubiera recordado (o explicado) que pasaba en este día.

«¿E-Eso es el _White__Day_?» Había preguntado en esa mañana el castaño cuando le habían explicado todo.

Sus compañeros no se habían sorprendido con tal hecho. Ellos ya lo daban por hecho de que no supiera de qué día era ese.

Si apenas sabía del, Porque se regalaban chocolates en San Valentín.

Era un caso perdido en estos temas.

Para ayudar al joven castaño, cual sabían de ante mano que no habría preparado nada para ese día. Sho había había puesto en práctica su plan, el cual título "Mantener alejada a Asuka-San hasta cumplir el objetivo", cual Kenzan y Manjoume lo encontraron muy largo.

El plan consistía en que los chicos que recibieron los chocolates de Asuka, le dieran su agradecimiento y la distrajeran durante un rato hasta que el castaño tuviera algo que darle a la rubia.

Fubuki acepto de inmediato, ya que había preparado todos los chocolates que daría una semana antes. Johan le había preparado un Chocolate blanco con la forma de una flor, Sho le compro un pasador para el cabello, Kenzan le había hecho un collar con una pequeña garra de dinosaurio, Manjoume le tenía un ramo de flores y Jim le tenía un nuevo estuche para guardar su Deck hecho a mano.

Eran buenos regalos, eso estaba claro.

Sho fue el primero en entregarle su regalo a Asuka, ya que según el iba a ayudar después a Jūdai con su regalo. El chico había hablado con Asuka alrededor de 30 minutos, mientras que los otros esperaban en distintas partes de la Academia a que apareciera la rubia y entretenerla. Mientras que Jūdai no se le ocurría que darle a la chica.

Ahora que pensaba en el devolver lo que le regalaron, pensó en Rei que estaba un tanto deprimida.

Johan le había dicho que era porque él no había alcanzado a comer su chocolate en el día que era debido, por lo que él no podía devolverle el regalo.

Cuando el castaño y el Andersen la encontraron, la vieron alegremente con Martin Kanou, hijo del vicerrector Napoleón.

Ellos para no interrumpir la felicidad de la chica, decidieron seguir con el regalo de Asuka.

— Esto es difícil — confesó Jūdai.

— Bueno, debiste pensarlo dos veces y revisar el calendario que tienes en tu habitación. — Le recordó Johan, ellos amablemente le dejaron anotado en un calendario, que el castaño tenía en su cuarto la anotación de lo que pasaba este día, pero al parecer el castaño no lo volteo a verlo durante todo el mes.

Era culpa de ellos por a ver confiado de que él se acordaría de ello.

Siguieron con el plan y continuaron pensando.

— ¿Si le regalo un collar? — Le preguntó Jūdai a Johan.

— Sería una buena idea, pero eso sería copiarle la idea a Kenzan — Le respondió el Andersen.

— ¿Un chocolate? —

— Esa fue mi idea. Además mucho chocolate puede hacerla enfermar o que le sangre la nariz —

— ¿Un pasador para el cabello? —

— Ese es el de Sho y él ya se lo entrego.—

— ¿Un ramo d-...— Intento decir el castaño, pero el Andersen le tapó la boca con la manga.

— Ese es de Manjoume. Y si dices un estuche para el Deck ese regalo se lo dará Jim — Le recordó Johan.

El castaño suspiro cuando el Andersen le quito la mano de la boca, y declaro que dar un regalo era muy difícil especialmente para una chica.

Decidieron en centrarse en los gustos de la chica, pero el problema es que la chica solo había dicho abiertamente que amaba los duelos y el mar. Cosa que no les dejaban muchas ideas a los dos chicos.

Johan le sugirió preguntarles a las mejores amigas de la rubia. Yunko y Momoe.

Se dirigieron a la academia en busca de ambas chicas.

No demoraron mucho en encontrarlas ya que ambas chicas solían pasear juntas por el campus todos los días.

— ¡Hey! — Llamo Johan cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ambas chicas.

— ¿Johan? ¿Judai? — Se sorprendió Yunko al verlos.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto Momoe confundida.

— Queremos un consejo de ustedes, para hacerle un regalo a Asuka — Hablo Johan mostrando una tranquila sonrisa.

— ¡¿Para Asuka-Sama?! — Exclamaron las dos a la vez, dejando a los dos chicos desconcertados.

— ¡¿P-Podrá ser que ellos?! — Alarmo Yunko.

— ¡¿Tú crees?! — Chillo Momoe.

Los dos chicos no entendían el alboroto que hacían ambas chicas.

— ¡¿Asuka le regalo a uno de ustedes una bolsa roja?! — Preguntaron ambas.

— ¿Eh? — Exclamo Johan confundido.

— ¡¿Solo respondan?! —

— A mí, ¿Por qué? — Hablo Judai, que seguía confundido.

— ¡¿Ehh?! —

— ¿Puede que Asuka este... — Hablo Momoe.

— ¡Lo supe desde un principio! ¡desde aquel duelo! — Festejo Yunko.

— ¡Vamos!

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo del lugar, dejando a ambos chicos ahí plantados y sin ningún tipo de consejo para el regalo de la rubia.

— ...

— ¿Eso fue un no? — Se preguntó Johan una vez ya no vio a ambas chicas.

— ¡Rayos!, ¿Ahora qué hago? — Dijo desesperado el castaño.

— Calma, Calma — Intento clamar el Andersen. — ¿Y si buscamos a Fubuki-San? Deberia estar en la academia devolviendo los chocolates.

— Está bien...—

Johan arrastro a Judai hasta la academia mientras intentaba calmarlo, el chico iba a colapsar pronto por usar tanto su cerebro. Tanto que Johan juro que a su amigo le salía humo de su cabeza por tanto pensar.

— ¿No crees que deberías relajarte un poco? — Pregunto Johan, mirando al Slifer que tenía una cara de desesperación.

— ¿Por qué es tan complicado dar un regalo? — Suspiro por enésima vez.

Johan rio un poco, era primera vez que veía a Judai así.

— Gracias por el collar, Kenzan-Kun — Se escuchó en el pasillo.

Tanto como el Yuki y el Andersen miraron hacia el frente asustados. Frente a ellos se encontraban Kenzan junto a la hermana mejor de los Tenjoin, Asuka.

Tanto Judai como Johan entraron en pánico, tanto que Kenzan se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí entrando en el mismo pánico de ellos.

Johan tomo la parte trasera del cuello de la chaqueta del castaño y lo arrastro hasta la puerta más cerca encerrarlo ahí hasta que la chica se fuera.

— ¡Oh! ¡Johan! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? — Saludo Asuka.

— ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Asuka! — Hablo nerviosamente. — ¡No te había visto! ¡Q-Que coincidencia! ¿N-No lo crees?

— ¡Si! — Sonrio Asuka.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ten! ¡Feliz White Day, Asuka! — Le dijo el Andersen mientras le extendía una cajita rectangular.

— ¿Eh? Gracias, Johan — Agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa.

— ¡No hay de que! —

— ¡Asuka-Sempai! ¡Tengamos un duelo! — Dijo de repente Kenzan arrastrando consigo a la chica.

— ¿Eh? ¡E-Espera! — Johan espero a que estuvieran lejos y abrió la puerta en donde había encerrado al castaño, una vez abierta no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

El castaño estaba con las piernas señalando hacia al techo y la cabeza apoyada en el suelo. Judai lo miraba con desden.

— ¿Era necesario? — Le pregunto.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó para luego ayudar al castaño a levantarse.

Los chicos caminaron con cuidado, por si no aparecía Asuka de nuevo de la nada. Jaden camino tranquilamente mientras pensaba en un regalo.

— ¿Aún no se te ocurre nada? —

— No...—

Ambos chicos suspiraron, esto era un problema.

— ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? — Se escuchó detrás de ellos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tome-San? — Pregunto Judai al reconocer la voz.

— Se ve que tienes grandes problemas Jujuju — Rió.

— S-Si, tengo problemas para un regalo — Aclaro el castaño.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Para el White Day? — Pregunto la mujer con gafas. — Déjame adivinar... Es para Asuka-Chan, ¿Cierto?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿C-Cómo lo sabe? — Se sorprendió el chico.

— Es un Se-cre-to, — Dijo la mujer. — ¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda? Puede que yo pueda ayudarte con tu problema.

— ¡Tome-San! — Lloriqueo cómicamente el castaño.

* * *

— Con que era eso...— Murmuro la Mujer. — Este tipo de problemas siempre lo tienen los hombres.

— ¿Puedes ayudarnos, Tome-San? Intente pedirle ayuda a Yunko y a Momoe pero se fueron corriendo a no se donde — Suspiro Judai con la cabeza "Enterrada" en la mesa.

— Mm... Déjame pensar. —

El castaño levanto la cabeza esperanzado, su salvación podía ser Tome-San. Algo en la habitación le había llamado su atención, era una pequeña cajita, ¿Qué podía ser?

— Disculpa, Tome-San — Llamo Judai sin despegar la vista de aquella caja. La mujer le presto atención mientras soltaba un pequeño "¿Huh?" de sus labios. — ¿Qué hay en esa cajita?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Esos son unos pendientes que compre por Internet, pero pienso devolverlo — Hablo la mujer de castaño cabello, mientras se acercaba a la cajita para después abrirla y mostrar un hermoso pendiente de color rojo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si esta precioso! — Dijo Johan admirando aquella joya.

— _¡Eso es! _— Penso Judai levantándose rápidamente de la silla en la que se hallaba. — ¡Tome-San! ¿Puedo quedarme con eso?

— ¿Eh? Pero...— Dudo la mujer.

— ¡Por favor! — Suplico Judai.

La mujer lo miro con sorpresa, para después mostrar una sonrisa. No podía decirle que no a él.

— Está bien — Acepto la mujer. Recibiendo un "Gracias" del Slifer. — Pero debes saber que en esa caja... ¿Eh?

— Se fue corriendo — Aviso Johan señalando la puerta.

— Estos jóvenes de hoy siempre tienen energía — Dijo Tome, quien recibió una carcajada por parte del Andersen.

* * *

El castaño corrió por el campus con una sonrisa en el rostro, al fin tenía algo para la rubia y eso, lo emocionada.

Cuando había visto el hermoso pendiente, supo que sería un regalo buen regalo, luego pensó en que ese objeto ya tenía dueño y esa era Tome-San. Pero después de que la mujer le dijo que lo iba a devolver, no lo pudo creer, así que decidió pedírselo.

Busco a la rubia de la cual había estado "Huyendo" de ella todo el día, ya que eran las seis de la tarde y el cielo ya era de un hermoso color naranja, pero no logro encontrarla por más corriera por la Isla.

¿Se habrá ido a su cuarto?

El joven suspiro, al parecer no pudo lograr darle el regalo a Asuka.

Decidió centrarse en el suelo cerca de un pequeño peñasco en el cual no había estado de que Daitokouji-Sensei había desaparecido. Un lugar en donde ya había estado con su rubia amiga.

— Supongo que se lo tendré que dar mañana — Dijo que chico mirando aquella caja.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Qué cosa, Judai? — Dijo alguien a su lado.

— Pues el presente para Asuka por el White Day — Dijo con un tono de obviedad. El joven callo un momento, podía reconocer esa voz a donde fuera que el fuera — ¡¿Asuka?!

— Con que al final si encontraste algo — Sonrió Asuka sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Crees qué no lo note? — rió la chica. — Hoy de la nada aparece Sho dándome mi presente para el White Day, luego Manjoume-Kun a los segundos, después de que él se fuera aparece Jim haciendo lo mismo y así sucesivamente. Era sospechoso desde un inicio.

— ¿Enserio? —

— Si, lo note cuando por que Sho estaba muy nervioso —

— Entonces fue desde el inicio — Suspiro el castaño.

— Si, pero fue tengo que admitir que fue muy divertido — Carcajeo. — Especialmente cuando Johan te encerró en ese cuarto.

— Y que tanto evitamos de que no me vieras. —

— No te vi. Pero puedo suponerlo por le reacción de Johan y Kenzan-Kun — Sonrió.

— Entonces valió la pena. —

Ambos rieron.

— Ten. Tú regalo por el White Day, Asuka — Le entrego la cajita.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? — Pregunto.

— Si, por supuesto. —

La chica abrió la cajita cuidadosamente, revelando el contenido de esta.

— Esta hermoso — Admiro Asuka. — Pero...

— ¿Pero? —

— Si no te diste cuenta, solo hay un pendiente aquí — Rió levemente la chica.

— ¡¿Eh?! — El chico quedo atónito, se acercó a la caja y efectivamente. Solo había un pendiente. — _¡Ahora entiendo por que __Tome-San__ quería devolverlos!_

— Pero de todas maneras, Muchas gracias Judai — Agradeció.

— ¿Eh?

La chica tomo el pendiente y se lo coloco.

— Es de un color rojo muy hermoso — Sonrio. — Eso me recuerda al color de tú chaqueta.

Judai se sonrojo, esas sonrisas tan sinceras hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Eso le estaba pasando con mucha frecuencia desde San Valentín, cada vez que su amiga sonríe o algo parecido lo encuentra realmente tierno, pero no sabe por qué se siente así.

En un inicio había pedido en la enfermería que lo revisaran por los rápidos latidos que sentía, pero después de que le conto a la enfermera lo que le sucedía, esta empezó a reír y le dijo que él no tenía ningún problema y que todo estaba bien.

— ¿N-No te importa de que sea solo uno? — Pregunto Judai.

— No. Pero si fueran los dos, eso no sería un regalo con un toque tuyo — Confesó.

— ¿Me estás diciendo despistado? — Pregunto con un puchero.

— Lo dijiste tú, no yo —

— ¡Hey!

— Jajaja —

El chico se congelo al oír la risa de su amiga. Fue una leve, pero lo suficiente como para dejarlo embobado.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y beso la mejilla de la chica, logrando callarla.

— ¿Judai? —

— ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo hice sin pensar! — Se excusó el castaño, desviando la mirada para ocultar su fuerte sonrojo.

— N-No importa — Se intentó tranquilizar Asuka. — Lo tomare como la otra parte del regalo.

— ...

La chica miro al castaño que se esforzaba en ocultar su sonrojo, se veía demasiado tierno de esa forma. Se acerco y lo llamo:

— Judai.

El Slifer no alcanzo a voltearse cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla.

— Ahora estamos bien. —

— ¿E-Eh?... S-Si — Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido.

— Gracias por tú regalo, Judai — Dijo la chica para luego levantarse de su lugar.

— ¿Ya te vas? —

— Si. De seguro en cualquier momento llegan Yunko y Momoe para preguntarme a quien le regale chocolates en una bolsa roja — Termino Asuka. — Nos vemos y Buenas noches.

— S-Si, Buenas noches Asuka — Se despidió.

Una vez la chica no estuvo cerca, Judai le intento ponerle atención al mar, pero la calidez de aquel beso no desaparecía. Había sido cálido y le provoco una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Su cara paso a ser del color de su chaqueta.

¿Qué era esta sensación que cada vez se volvía más fuerte?

Esperaba encontrar luego la respuesta a esas nuevas sensaciones que sentía.

* * *

Holi!

Aquí está la versión del White Day!

Que me pidieron un día antes del 13 de marzo -.-'

Pero bueno de todos modos aquí esta! :D

Y una información.

¿Ustedes pensaron que este era el último fanfic que les había prometido? Pero les tengo que decir que este no es! Ya que el otro he estado escribiendo desde el año pasado (creo) y se titula "Bienvenido, Judai" que sería la 'Primera' parte de mi otra One-Shot "¿Qué asuka está que?", que no sé cuando logre publicarlo ya que me quede sin inspiración para el, aunque tengo escenas pensadas pero no sé como llegar a ellas :'v

Bueno nos vemos en un próximo fanfic!

PD: El próximo será el del _Kiss__Day_!


End file.
